The Love in the Bottle
by Exuperance18
Summary: What if Hannah had found out about Booth's sperm donation to Brennan?


_**Okay guys! I know it doesn't really make sense for me to post this one up on a Christmas day; months after Hannah finally went away. BUT the thing is that that story was written a while back and I figured I ought to post it up anyways as I like the way it turned out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or its characters. **_

It was one of those days. When everything you try to do is going the exact opposite way you want them to go. From the rogue copy machines to heavy traffic or order mistake on his lunch ... everything in Seeley Booth's day had been going wrong. He'd figured as the day was over that the curse he was under today will be finished as soon as he would set his foot at home. And he was damn wrong!

Putting the key into the lock and turning it slowly as to prevent the key to break in it, he was relieved when he heard the usual sound and pushed the door.

Hannah was already there. Sat on the couch, she was obviously in a bad mood. While crossing her arms in front of her, she was moving her foot and as when she was really stressed. Booth couldn't help but to notice it.

'Oh! I can tell by that look on your face that you didn't have a good day either. Nothing, I hope, a good massage could get rid of!' he said with a naughty grin and heading to gently grab her earlobe between his teeth.

She pulled her head the opposite way so his maneuver remained idle. 'In fact, I am not sure Seeley. You tell me!' her tone quite inquisitive.

'Babe! What's going on?' he asked while putting his vest on the chair, a concerned look on his face.

Her face was still closed; he could feel that it was serious as he never saw her that way. 'First of all' she said ' I want to apologize as my intention was never to snoop. I want you to know that. But now that I involuntary had, I would appreciate some answers from you!'

'Okay' he replied a puzzled look on his face while she was handing him over a letter.

'You received it today and I got distracted by a phone call while opening the rest of the mail. Your envelop was in the middle of the pile and I only saw your name once I had the paper in my hands' she was trying to justify herself, Booth could see that.

It took him a few moments to realize what it was all about. The letterhead was from the fertility clinic he had done the sperm donation a couple of years ago. The subject of the letter was whether or not he was interested in making regular donations. He could see that there was a file number and the date at which he had done his 'deposit'.

Calmly he sat down. Trying to think -fast- at the answer he would give her.

'I see ...' he said.

'Seeley?'

Hannah's words remained hung in the air for a few moments. Booth still looking at the piece of paper he was holding. Then he rose his head to meet her gaze. She was looking at him, her eyes full of questions.

'Seeley?' she repeated.

'What do you want to know?' he said

'Well ... I think it is pretty obvious, don't you think?' she replied harshly

'I did a sperm donation and so what? I am not the first one or the last one to do so. Are you shocked?' he asked, his tone firm but not harsh.

'No, I am not shocked, at all. The only thing I question is the fact that it says 'personal designated donation' ...

'Okay so I did a personal designated donation ... '

The day was getting worse and the relief he expected by getting home would definitively not take place tonight! Feeling all the tension of that day from hell, he loosened his tie and was heading to the kitchen, well decided to wash away the day with a cold beer.

Hannah watched Booth getting up and heading to the kitchen. She tilted her head and a grimace crossed her face.

Decided as she was to know the truth - call it a professional deformation maybe- she headed to the kitchen right after him.

'So, let me get this right Seeley. You went to a fertility clinic, made a 'deposit' ... which I guess was for somebody you know? ...'

His back was resting against the sink, he was facing her when she entered the kitchen. He was sipping his beer quietly, waiting for her to finish talking.

'Yes, ... that's what I did' his eyes were looking intensely into hers.

They didn't break eye contact. She knew the words to say but had to swallow hard before letting them out of her mouth. She feared his reply and what it could involve for them. But she had to know the truth. 'That donation was for somebody I know, isn't it?'

Feeling uncomfortable, Booth knew he had to be honest and since the very beginning, he knew that the truth would eventually come out. And there they were. Turning his whole body, he was now facing the window and watching the snow slowly falling behind it.

Taking a deep breath, he added 'Yes, it is'. His reply was simple, and yet she received it as a blow.

She wanted to be mad at him. She wanted to be able to tell him what a jerk he's been for not being honest with her right from the start. But somehow, she couldn't. She quietly headed out the kitchen. Booth quickly turning on himself to watch her.

'Hannah, wait! Let me explain' he added, following her into the living room. He watched her grab her coat and purse as she turned to face him.

'You don't need to Seeley', sadness crossing her face and her tearless eyes. She added 'I should have known it was too good to be true! Right under that damn tree!' she spat at him, turning on her heels and slamming the door on her way out of his life.

F!N

_I had to make a reference to the infamous fig tree (Boy did I hate that tree!) LOL._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
